


Through the Ice

by Tallihensia



Series: Ice and Hot Chocolate [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, smoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they go back to the mansion, Lex tries to teach Clark skating... with some unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** none
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** This is just a quick smoopy little thing. The original was a comment fic back in June, and I just wanted to write a bit more on it to get the boys cuddling together. They went all talky and thoughty on me in the middle of it, but hey, they're cuddling at the end, and that's all that counts, right? :D

# Through the Ice

 _Bad idea, bad idea, REALLY bad idea._ Lex chanted to himself as he glided over the ice backwards, holding onto Clark's hands and gazing up into mesmerizing green eyes. He cleared his throat, "That's good, Clark, just like that."

Clark's gaze dropped to his feet and he promptly went off-balance.

Lex tugged on Clark's hands and re-centered him. "Don't look down. You have no need to be so self-conscious." _No need at all._

With a little laugh, Clark complied, but it was tinged with doubt. "You haven't seen me fall over my feet while walking. I do that all the time at school."

Probably when Clark was near Lana. "You were probably distracted -- it's okay." Lex felt a pang go through him, but he concentrated on the thought. His teenage friend had his heart set on a girl. A very lovely, nice normal girl. Not a freakishly bald rich maniac who was definitely not a girl. _Keep your hands where they should be._ Normally Lex let himself look. There was nothing wrong with looking, and Clark was beautiful to watch. But they weren’t normally on a patch of ice in the freezing winter holding on to each other. This was a really bad idea. Only the cold winter air kept Lex from being any more obvious about it.

Lex cleared his throat. "I'm going to let go, but I'm still here. Try skating on your own for a bit."

Clark looked at him with panic in his eyes but nodded. 

Reluctantly, Lex released Clark's hands, knowing that he had to but he still didn't want to.

It took Clark another minute before he brought himself to let go of Lex. Then they were skating together, separated by air but Clark on his own, no longer balanced by Lex. Lex continued to skate backwards, just in front of Clark, giving Clark something to watch and focus on instead of his feet.

"I'm skating," Clark said with a grin, the bright teeth gleaming in the winter chill, melting the air around him with his delight and warmth.

"And doing very well," Lex praised. His friend really *was* doing well. Once he relaxed, he was a natural, almost like gravity didn't hold him. Lex didn't think there was anything Clark couldn't do if he tried. "I'm going to skate away - you keep going straight." Well, in circles - the pond wasn't *that* big. Lex concealed his grimace at his own wording; he didn't really want Clark to be straight, but that's what his friend was, and Lex would just have to deal. It was probably just as well; if Clark was inclined Lex's way, there wasn't anything that could keep Lex out of jail at this point.

Gliding away in one smooth curve, Lex showed off a bit with a minor jump while he switched lead legs, and then he circled around to come up beside Clark again so they were skating side-by side.

Clark steadfastly looked ahead, with only a single panicked glance beside him to acknowledge Lex. His mouth was set in a grim determined line, his muscles so rigid Lex wasn't sure how Clark was skating.

"Easy," Lex said, involuntarily reaching out to take Clark's hand. As he touched Clark, Lex could feel Clark relaxing, all the tightness disappearing with his trust in Lex. Lex concealed his in-drawn breath. Nobody trusted him that much. "You're doing great. Now let's turn here." 

They made the turn smoothly, and Lex let go of Clark's hand again, skating a little ways away to watch Clark and then return. 

If Clark was a girl, Lex would be placing his hand on her back, guiding her with gentle pressure. _What the hell._ There was nobody around to see. Recklessly, Lex put his hand up, ready to drop the touch if it was unwelcome.

To Lex's surprise, Clark didn't tense up, but actually relaxed more, leaning back into the touch with a sideways grin. "This is fun, Lex."

"It can be," Lex replied. _With the right companion._ He was glad for the snow day. He was glad that Clark hadn't been with the others. He was glad Clark was here with him, now, alone... His thoughts went south and Lex stumbled over his own feet, ungracefully falling to one knee before righting himself.

"Lex!" Clark turned in horror, watching Lex fall, but forgetting about the ice. Lex looked up in time to see Clark do a rather spectacular stumble, putting his hands out to catch himself.

Time slowed to a crawl as Lex felt a peculiar sense of doom impending. He watched in slow motion as Clark's muscles bunched, preparing to take his weight, thrusting down onto the ice, as any person who falls would do. Slam the hand down first and you prevent the body from getting hurt. Putting more pressure down on the ground than just falling would. Lex had a sudden recollection of Clark's earlier words and a sudden understanding of what had happened. Too late. 

Clark's hands touched the ground and a large 'crack' sounded through the air. The ice shuddered, holding for a second before it split apart, cracks running everywhere, segments tilting up, throwing first Clark and then Lex into the freezing water.

... ... ... 

_Bad idea, bad idea, REALLY bad idea._ Clark flailed in the water before surfacing, gulping for air, flashbacks to his childhood days running through his mind. He had one moment of relief for the oxygen he was breathing and then he remembered Lex. 

"LEX!" Clark turned in the water, brushing past chunks of ice, frantically looking for his friend. There. Surfacing just near him, coughing. Alive. Clark swam to Lex, seeing the slender frame already starting to shake in the cold water. Clark grabbed Lex and pulled him to shore, flashbacks to their first meeting going through his head. But Lex was alive and helping him and crawling out on his own to the shore. Clark heaved himself out and joined him.

Their eyes met for one long moment where Lex looked at Clark like he was his whole world. Like the first time Lex's eyes had opened, meeting his. Then Lex looked away and up. "Tree branch," Lex said, his teeth already starting to chatter.

Clark started to draw Lex in to a hug, to share some warmth, but Lex pushed him away. "Tree branch," he said again. "Go find a broken tree limb and bring it back. Quick, before anybody gets here."

With an indrawn breath, Clark realized that Lex had both seen what had happened, and more, he'd figured it out. He knew that it was Clark's strength that broke through the ice as Clark had desperately tried to keep himself from falling. Not something that happened to most people. And Lex's first thought? Was to help Clark cover it up. "Lex..."

"Quickly, Clark." Lex huddled, bringing his limbs in and starting to curl up around himself. His skin was a pale color that Clark didn't like. 

Frantically, Clark looked around. He saw a big branch right over the ice about 20 feet up. If that had come down, it would have shattered the ice. Well, could have. Clark narrowed his eyes and used his heat vision to heat and then burn partially through the wood, hoping it would look like a lightning strike. Then he took a few running steps and jumped as hard as he could up, grabbing the branch and breaking it. Both he and the limb came crashing down into the pond again.

"Clark!" 

As he surfaced again, Clark heard Lex calling and he swam back to the shore. He hauled himself out and found himself in a strong grip, Lex patting him down and looking worried.

"I'm okay," Clark reassured his friend. And he was. But Lex wasn't, and was looking worse by the moment.

"I said *find* a branch." 

Lex's teeth were chattering so much Clark could barely understand what he'd said. And Clark wondered briefly if he'd just made things worse, but he really didn't care about himself anymore. He stood up, hauling Lex to his feet as well, bringing Lex's arm over his shoulder. Placing his other arm around his waist, Clark determinedly started towards the mansion, forcing Lex to walk with him

Half-way back, they were met by people rushing towards them, coming out from the mansion, worried for Lex. Clark got caught up in the stream as Lex was taken from him and whisked inside while Clark was rushed off to one of the guest rooms. They started a hot bath but when they tried to peel off his wet clothing, Clark balked and sent them away, saying he could do it himself. 

When they were gone, Clark used his x-ray vision to find Lex, surrounded by a small horde of concerned people. The housekeeper, the cook, an assistant housekeeper, a security guard, even the garage boy, for pity's sake... Lex was so cold, he let them get almost down to his underwear before he rallied and sent them all out too. The cook, brave woman, stayed. Clark wished he had super-hearing too, because she was actually able to brow-beat Lex into letting her help him to the bathroom and the other hot bath there. Then she stayed just outside the door until Lex was in.

And, um... Clark flushed red, not at all cold as he just realized he was watching his friend naked in the bath. He was watching Lex. Naked. In a bath. "Oh God."

Valiantly, Clark shut off his vision, squeezing his eyes shut. He stripped down and got in his own bath, trying hard to forget about what he'd just seen. It took some determination, but he shifted his thoughts instead to how much Lex was loved by his staff. All those people, concerned about Lex. Lex had a tendency to think of himself as all alone, but he'd always made an effort to be kind to people and they responded to that. Clark really wished that Jeff hadn't been such a psycho and forced his mom and sister to leave, because they had been somewhat of a family to Lex. When they were gone, Lex had wrapped another layer of protection between himself and his staff. Clark wasn't even sure that Lex realized how much people liked him -- not for his money, but for himself and the way he treated each person as an individual. But all Lex saw was that he was a Luthor.

With a sigh, Clark got out of the bath and dried himself off. He got dressed in the baggy sweats and t-shirt that had been left for him, wondering briefly just how many spare sets of clothes Lex kept around for visitors. Ignoring the robe that had also been left, Clark wandered out in the hall. 

... ... ... 

 

Lex shivered, cold in the hot bath, not warming up. And that was only partially due to the physical chill. He had practically forced Clark out onto that ice, knowing that Clark had good reason for not being there. And Clark had been right - the breaking through the ice was bad enough, but worse was Clark's attempt to cover it up. The only thing Lex was grateful for was that Clark didn't try and deny it to his face at that moment. Though he fully expected it later. But for pity's sake; jumping up to break a fresh tree limb... Lex shook his head. He shouldn't even have suggested getting the branch. It had sounded like such a good idea at the time, though looking back Lex was probably already in shock. Lex was going to have some covering up to do. He hoped none of the staff had gone all the way out to the pond to investigate, since Clark had the presence of mind to start them back right away.

With a sigh, Lex got out of the bath, still shivering. He wasn't going to get any warmer at this point, and he wanted to find Clark. Drying himself off, he slipped on a robe. Then he hesitated and also put on some underwear and pants, retying the robe. His casual attitude towards clothes may not be the best thing when finding Clark. Clark may or may not care, but Lex wasn't sure he wouldn't betray himself.

Drawing the robe tightly around himself, Lex went downstairs.

"Lex!" 

In the living room, Clark came bounding towards him, hands outstretched, obviously forgetting about the hot chocolate he held in one of them. Lex was just thankful Clark hadn't dropped it.

"Clark, are you alright?" He took the hot chocolate from Clark, covering up his need to hold Clark's hand by holding the cup instead. However, he couldn't stop himself from panning over Clark's body and finishing by staring into Clark's eyes. Clark looked fine, like he'd never taken a dip into freezing water - or broken ice and branches.

"I'm fine. Lex, you're still shivering." Clark drew Lex down to sit beside him on the couch, Clark's warm body pressing into Lex's side, warming him in the fires of temptation.

Lex raised the hot chocolate to his mouth and breathed on it, curling his fingers around the ceramic cup. If his fingers were busy doing this, they couldn't be doing other things.

"I'm okay," Lex responded to Clark's concern, drifting the words out over the warm liquid and watching them rise with the steam. 

Clark watched him for a moment, not saying anything. Then Clark reached out to the coffee table and poured himself a new cup of hot chocolate. He also started spooning in marshmallows. Lex's eyebrows rose as the pile of marshmallows crept over the top of the rim. Maybe he hadn't taken Clark's cup after all.

Settling back, Clark tucked himself in next to Lex again, curling in beside him. He half-ate, half-drank his chocolate. 

Lex tried to resist, but Clark was so warm and comfortable, and he was right there... Lex really was still cold. Before he knew it, he was leaning into Clark, resting on his strong shoulder.

"Hey, Lex..."

Clark's hesitant voice roused Lex from his stupor. He forced himself to sit up again, taking another sip of his now warm chocolate. "Yes, Clark?"

The green eyes were full of fear, nervously darting from Lex and away again to the fire in front of them. "About... um, about that..." Clark gulped as he gripped his cup tightly.

Lex looked at the cup, hoping Clark wouldn't break it. He'd seen Clark this frightened before. Any time Clark even came close to doing something odd. Whenever Lex had looked up and questioned him. When Lex had asked, "how?" He would see that same fear and each time it broke his heart.

Lex had always thought Clark was afraid of him. Yet Clark was here, curled up next to him, not pulling away, not even looking like he *thought* of pulling away. But he still feared. Maybe it wasn't Lex himself that Clark was afraid of. It was fear... but not of Lex.

Something that had always hurt inside Lex, a pain that had always soured the joy, withered and faded away, melting with the heat of his friend beside him.

"It's okay, Clark," Lex said softly. "It's okay." He didn't have to know. If it scared Clark this much, Lex could let it go. He put the cup down on the table and turned to his friend. "I'm sorry I made you go out there. I knew you didn't want to and I forced you to go anyhow. I should have listened to you more."

Clark's eyebrows darted up his forehead, then crashed back down, then went back up again before straightening out. Lex watched them in fascination.

"No, geez, Lex." Clark also got rid of his cup and then he reached out to Lex, hesitating briefly before he actually touched him but pressed onwards and took Lex's hands in his. They were much warmer than the hot chocolate had been. Lex could feel his hands warming up, losing the icy chill they'd had.

"Lex, I was enjoying myself. I was. You were right, and it was fun. Maybe," Clark smiled hesitantly, "we can find another pond and try again sometime. But," and Clark's face fell, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I wasn't hurt." Lex felt, actually, rather like he was floating. "We'll just have the fire and the hot chocolate a little closer to hand next time."

Clark's smile lit up the room again. Lex felt the last of the ice around him cracking and falling away, melted with the heat of Clark's regard.

... ... ...

 

The look on Lex's face was more open and happy than Clark could ever remember it being. He didn't know exactly what had changed, but something had. When he'd been a kid, he'd fallen through the ice and he'd been isolated and frozen from it. This time, he'd fallen through and found warmth and friendship instead. Maybe all it took was the right person to be there. 

Greatly daring, Clark let go of Lex's hands and instead put his arm up on the top of the couch, then coming down so he was circling Lex's shoulders. Lex didn't seem to mind. He gave Clark one of those patented amused looks that told Clark he knew what he was doing, and then he leaned into Clark, tucking his head against Clark's arm. 

Clark's heart pounded. He didn't quite know what he was doing, but he knew that this felt right, and it felt good to have Lex know. Or not precisely know, but he hadn't lied to Lex and Lex hadn't pushed it, and it was so, so much better than it had been before. 

"Lex, I'm super-strong and you did hit me with your car, and---"

Lex put his hand over Clark's mouth. Clark could feel the fingers touching his lips and he froze from more than the gesture.

"I told you, Clark; it's okay." Lex's voice was a low purring sound barely audible as words. "Later. If you want to, later. For now, let's just enjoy the fire."

The fingers left his lips and Clark missed them desperately. However, there was a warm body alongside his, and a fire burning in front of them, and Clark let it go. He let it go and tucked his arm a little closer around Lex and was glad he'd fallen through the ice that day.

  


* * *

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> _And for a bit of fun... ;D_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _[Sexy Farmboys (er, Cowboys ;p), Ice Skating](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWBk-w2jGqg) \- found by the wonderful Sue Dreams_


End file.
